


The Date

by snowqueenlou



Series: The Code [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent POV, Gen, Hunters, The Code, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueenlou/pseuds/snowqueenlou
Summary: His daughter left with her date, but someone else brings her home. This cannot stand.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent
Series: The Code [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pdxtrent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/gifts).



Derek Hale was on his security camera. 

With his  _ daughter. _

That animal was taunting him. Beacon Hills was supposed to be werewolf-free, it’s why they came here. They’d talked about it, he and Victoria. There hadn’t been a werewolf in the territory for five years, except for the one they were managing in the long-term care ward. 

It was supposed to be safe. 

And Derek  _ Hale  _ was on his security camera. 

His last intel had the shifters still in New York and when he figured out who had dropped the ball… well, he’d deal with that later, or have Vic handle it. For now, he had a threat to eliminate. Possibly two if the other Hale had returned also. 

_ His daughter. _ How dare it think it would get away with it. He’d have to find a way to warn the new little boyfriend to be vigilant. That is, if there was even anything to be wary of after tonight.

His men were waiting on the edge of the Preserve when he drove up. They got out of their trucks and stood waiting at the trailhead leading up to the burnt out ruins. An animal when threatened, often returned to its den. It was as good a place as any to begin tracking. 

He could hear it now, crashing through the woods, knowing in an instant that this was not Hale. A born shifter would never expose itself so obviously. It must have leveled up to an alpha somewhere along the way, and now it was turning people. All the more reason to take it down. 

And there, there it was, the new one, from its silhouette, just a child really. It didn’t really matter, it was a beast now, like the rest of them. No matter how innocent they start out, they inevitably become his problem to deal with. Maybe his sister had the right of it after all. 

His flash grenade stopped the newly minted shifter, and he pinned him with an arrow. They could use the young one to lure the new alpha in, it wouldn’t be able to resist if they had part of its pack. 

* * *

Fuck. Fucking shifters. He should have been more prepared, running off into the woods the way he did, what a fucking fiasco.

He pulled into the garage and locked up the crossbow and other weapons in the cages. He’d deal with sorting out the cleaning and reloads in the morning. He knew Victoria was waiting up for him, waiting for the full report. He’d only told her that both creatures had escaped, and Chad was dropping Barry off at the hospital for stitches. He probably had a concussion. 

Vic left a bottle of Booker’s out on the counter and he allowed himself a healthy pour and a sip, before he headed into their shared office to make a formal report. 

“Well?” she said, as soon as he entered the room.

“Hale’s an alpha now, he must be. He had a kid with him, newly turned from what I can tell,” Chris said.

“They got away?” Victoria asked. 

“I underestimated them. It won’t happen again.”

Victoria pressed her lips into a thin line, and said, “I still can’t believe the audacity. It walked right up to the front door.” Her eyes burned with fury. Her laptop was open on the desk, and she reached over and turned it towards him. “There’s something you need to see,” she said.

There was a still of security footage, and as he watched, his wife hit play. Onscreen, an old jeep screeched to a stop in their driveway, and a gangly teenaged boy practically fell out of the vehicle and ran towards the door. The next camera picked him up as he pounded on the door and rang the bell simultaneously. Victoria opened the door and the boy started blathering on about sounding crazy. 

Victoria paused the video, “I interrupted him before he could say anything that Allison shouldn’t know, but he’s definitely aware.”

“Okay, good to know,” Chris said carefully. “How does this change things?” Sometimes his wife liked to make him work for the entire picture, and he sensed this was one of those times.

She gave him a grim look, and said, “You’ll have to be very cautious when dealing with this little problem.” She hit play again, and in the video, he heard Allison say the boy’s name, then ask him to come up to her room. It was clear that they were, if not friends, at least friendly. 

Vic shut the laptop, cutting off the video playback. 

“That boy,” she said, “is the Sheriff’s son.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like this is going to be a series. I have a lot of "Hunter's Code" feelings.   
> HMU in the comments. Anything you want to see?


End file.
